


Great Expectations

by belovedmuerto



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-10
Updated: 2000-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Great Expectations by Elizabeth

_Great Expectations_

By Elizabeth 

A hodgepodge of Immortals sat around a table in Joe's, enjoying late afternoon drinks and the harmonious sounds of NPR on the bar-owner's radio. 

The Immortals sat mostly in silence, an odd sort of camaraderie between them. The world's oldest man and the Scot got along weirdly. No one really knew if what they shared was friendship or something more along the lines of sibling rivalry. Methos and Amanda knew each other and had for a long time. End of conversation. 

MacLeod wondered if he would ever discover the origins of their acquaintance. 

Amanda and Molly too knew each other, which was an even greater mystery. There was certainly no love lost between the two ancient women, but they acknowledged each other with nods and half-smiles. The two women didn't exactly like one another, but held each other in mutual respect. 

On the other hand, Molly and Dawson had struck up an instant and abiding rapport. She liked his good humour and thought him wise beyond his years. Joe knew her only through the Watchers and liked her instantly. She had quite a reputation among the secret society. On of many of unknown birth, age and first death, she was one of the few who openly knew of their group - and didn't care. That she didn't like having a Watcher was only attested to by the fact that whenever one was assigned to her, he (or she) unfailingly ended up bound and gagged in a most uncomfortable location. Many tales had been left by her Watchers, handed down through families and told by teachers at the Academy. Many found her habit annoying. She no longer had a regular Watcher. Joe found it very amusing. 

At that moment, Molly had her nose buried in the front page section of the New York Times. The rest of the daily edition was in her lap, and the Washington Post was on the table awaiting its turn. Methos was staring into space, his beer nearly forgotten. Amanda was on her third G&T, well on her way towards smashed, and whispering suggestions in MacLeod's ear. Duncan was wondering when his lover had become such a lush and if it would constitute taking advantage if he took her up on one of her offers. 

Joe interrupted all of their thoughts with a 'Hey, listen to this!' He turned up his radio as a newscaster droned on in bored tones about the burglary from a New York museum of an ancient and priceless from some ancient and long dead Eastern civilisation that no one cared about but the freaks who studied and made museum exhibits about it. 

Of course, he didn't say all of that, but he didn't even mention the name of the civilisation that had borne the artist who had created the treasure which had been brutally burgled, therefore implying all of it. 

He did go on to say that police and Interpol were thoroughly baffled by this heinous crime against culture and the past, and had no suspects and no leads whatsoever, though they believed the heist to be the work of two people. 

Duncan immediately turned on Amanda. 'Amanda,' he began in threatening tones. 

The older woman giggled in reply. 'Honey, you know I work alone,' she said in defense, however warped a defense it was. 

'You mean you don't like to share,' Methos interjected dryly. 

Amanda giggled again. 'Pretty much.' She flashed him a brilliant smile and sipped her drink. 

Molly lowered the paper long enough to glance across the table at the lovers with an arched eyebrow, then bowed her head back to the article, which was also about the magnificent caper. 

'Are you sure it wasn't you, Amanda?' Duncan continued accusingly. 'You did show up here out of the blue looking pleased as punch.' 

'I swear, Duncan, it wasn't me! Scout's honour. On my mother's grave.' She was thoughtful for a moment. 'Though I must give it up for whoever did do it. Those New York museums are a bitch to get into.' 

MacLeod shot her a disapproving glance. 

'The British Museum's never gonna lend them another thing,' Molly spoke up from behind her paper. 'It was a loaner piece to go with an exhibit they were trying to set up. Apparently, the thing is of obscure Mesopotamian origins. Possibly Sumerian or Persian. But anyhow, knowing the Brits, they'll never loan another bloody thing to the Yanks as long as they have a monarch. Unless the President personally escorts the Declaration over there to sit in the Tower of London with the bloomin' crown jewels.' 

MacLeod and Amanda just stared. Methos looked over and saw his friend looking at him. She smiled at him and he arched one brow in response. 

Momentarily, the Scot wondered if the two ancients could have pulled off the prank, but quickly dismissed the notion. It was silly. Something he wouldn't ever expect from the two. They were beyond that, more mature than that. And undoubtedly didn't need to rob a museum for a source of income. They had shown up quietly out of the blue earlier that day however....No, Duncan denied. Don't be stupid. 

'Another round?' he questioned. 

Methos nodded. Amanda grinned and held out her glass. 

'Yes, thanks,' Molly added. Her Zima bottle was empty on the table next to Methos' empty beer bottle. They had hammered the drinks together upon receiving them, she beating him by a matter of seconds. 

Her soft confession reached him as Joe was setting three bottles in front of him and reaching for the gin. 

'It was mine to begin with,' Molly stated. Or was it more of a boast? 

MacLeod wheeled around, shock and denial tattooed across his forehead. 

'He made it for me,' she added with a sly grin. Molly picked up the sports page and flicked it open in front of her. 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

General Disclaimers apply. 

07/10/2000 

* * *


End file.
